Mi ultimo aliento lejos de ti
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: ¿Se puede jugar con el futuro? ¿Engañar a Alice? Edward lo a hecho ... ¿Que pasa si Edward no va con los Volturis? si no a la Push? ¿Que mejor forma de morir que en el mismo lugar que tu amor eterno? BxE Desenlace tragico


**-Mi último aliento lejos de ti- **

**By: **

**Estrella fugaz al crepúsculo. **

* * *

Admire las paredes, los muebles, examine cada detalle de la habitación, que seguía intacta desde la última vez que la vi. Exhale despacio y profundo, tratando de llenar todo lo posible mis pulmones de su esencia.

Por ultimo, pase mi vista por la cama. Me acerque a ella y pase mis dedos por el colchón donde podía ver marcada su silueta. Tome su almohada, donde tantas veces había reposado mi cabeza, y la acerque a mi nariz.

¡Ahh…!

Que delicioso se sentía volver a llenar mis fosas con ese olor a fresas que la distinguía, ese aroma que me volvía completamente loco como la más fuerte de las drogas. Eso era. Su aroma era mi droga. Deliciosa y adictiva.

Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tenia que llevar un ángel tan hermoso como ella? Avente la almohada contra la pared con tal fuerza que si hubiese sido algo mas duro hubiese hecho un hueco.

Exhalé por última vez y salí corriendo de aquel cuarto. Baje por la ventana que tantas veces había subido y traspase el patio en donde muchas veces la había esperado, hasta llegar a su vieja Chevy. Miles de recuerdos acerca de esa camioneta me inundaron, quemándome por dentro.

Ya no.

No podía seguir con este dolor que me hacia sentir cada vez peor. ¿Quién dijo que un vampiro no podía volver a morir? Y no me refiero a morir físicamente, si no a morir por dentro, aun cuando mi corazón había dejado de latir hace un siglo, hace un día había muerto completamente.

Simplemente, ya no tenia ese órgano, ella se lo había llevado, dejando un hueco que me absorbía lenta y dolorosa, era como una herida abierta. Hace mil años que no sentía un dolor tan fuerte como este. El último que sentí fue el de la transformación pero este lo superaba por mil, por que no era físico…

La llovizna empezó a caer leve contra mí, como si el cielo llorara su perdida. Me aleje de la casa, de su casa, la de mi Bella. Camine lento por la calzada, admirando por ultima vez lo verde del bosque, donde le había dicho adiós hace ya tantos meses y donde hoy le daría el adiós definitivo a este mundo tanto de mortales como inmortales y le daba la bienvenida a cualquier lugar a donde yo_ pueda_ ir después de esta no vida, sea el cielo o el infierno.

Era obvio que sin mi Bella yo no podía vivir. Era imposible. No por que me sintiera culpable por no salvarla, si no por que yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella ya no existiera. Por eso solo había una sola forma de volver a estar con ella:

La muerte.

Para un vampiro es difícil llegar a morir realmente. No nos sirven las pastillas, el tirarnos de algún lugar, el ahogamiento ni nada de eso, solo hay una forma de poder morir: Los Volturi.

Los Volturis son la realeza del mundo de la oscuridad, por decirlo así. Ellos ponen y vigilan las leyes de los vampiros. Y la forma más fácil de morir era desafiando la ley más importante: Mantener el secreto.

Pero ¿Para que ir hasta Volterra? ¿Por qué no morir en el mismo lugar donde murió el amor de mi eternidad? ¿Hay muerte mejor que esa?

Yo creo que no.

Solo hay un pequeño problema. Alice. Lo mas seguro es que Rosalie ya le hubiese avisado que yo me había enterado, Alice vería cada paso mío y trataría de impedir mi suicidio.

Pero no.

Yo puedo burlar sus visiones. Puedo jugar con el futuro. Puedo mentirle a Alice Cullen. Todo por estar junto a mi ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos achocolatados, por mi Isabella Swan, mi frágil humana.

Pero… ¿Qué había en la push que pudiera matarme? Un humano era obvio que no. Un recuerdo se cruzo tal relámpago por mi mente. Un acuerdo. El tratado con los Quiletues.

El tratado decía que si alguno de nosotros traspasaba la frontera se acabaría el tratado y tendrían el derecho de matarnos o en caso de que mordiéramos a una humana … pero no seria tan cruel, simplemente cruzare esa línea imaginaria y veré que me espera del otro lado, espero que la dulce muerte.

Camine bajo la lluvia por todo Forks hasta llegar al inicio de la Push. Me metí por el bosque sin cruzar aun la línea divisora. Atravesé el bosque demasiado lento hasta para un humano. Sentí el olor a mar y otro olor que me quemaba la nariz, como el de un licántropo…

No.

La manada de licántropos de la Push había desaparecido después de Ephraim Black, a menos que…. No podía ser cierto. Me detuve justo en la línea divisora de la Push.

Por un momento me acorde de Esme, Carlisle, Alice… y de lo que les causaría mi 'muerte'. Pero enseguida recordé la mu… de mi Bella y no podía seguir con este dolor dentro de mí. Tarde que temprano me mataría.

Sin darle mas vuelta al asunto, puse un pie dentro de la Push, seguido del otro hasta estar completamente del _otro _lado. Cerré los ojos esperando algún ataque sorpresa o alguna bomba explotando, pero no, en vez de eso escuche una voz gruesa atrás de mí…

-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué maldita sea haces aquí!?- la voz sonó furiosa.

Me gire hacia donde provenía y me encontré a Jacob Black. Estaba distinto, ya no parecía el muchacho delgaducho, ahora estaba musculoso y mas alto, al igual que traía el cabello rapado y desprendía un asqueroso olor.

-Black. ¿Dónde esta tu padre?-

-¡Que importa! ¡Haz roto el tratado…!- gruño temblando ligeramente.

Unas figuras corpulentas aparecieron atrás de el. Eran cuatro hombres con solo unos pantalones y el cabello rapado. El olor a podrido se volvió insoportable.

-Jacob, cálmate. Supongo que Cullen recuerda el tratado o ¿no?- dijo el que iba al frente; Sam Uley.

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Por eso estoy aquí- todos me miraron confuso.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-He roto el tratado, cumplan con su parte, mátenme-

Al parecer, hoy el día estaba lleno de sorpresas. En vez de esperar un golpe o algo por el estilo, resonó una carcajada por todo el bosque.

-¡MALDITO! No te preocupes yo si te mato y no por romper el tratado...- susurro Black temblando.

-¿Entonces…?-

-¡¡Tu hermana esta llevando a Bella como botellita de vino a Italia para salvar tu mierda de vida y mira, el señor esta aquí pidiendo que lo maten!!-

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Alice estuvo aquí?-

No entendía nada. ¿Cómo que Alice estuvo aquí? Y mi Bella… ella… ya no estaba en este mundo. ¿De que hablaba ese chucho?.

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡Bien que sabes, tu psicópata hermana vio a Bella saltando del acantilado y yo la salve, gracias a mi vive! ¡Ah, pero ahí no acaba el señorito quería ir con la realeza a suicidarse! ¡Que lindo!-

"_Gracias a mi vive… vive… gracias a mi vive…" _

-¿Bella… esta viva?- pregunte con la voz cortada.

-Por lo menos lo estaba antes de que la chupasangre se la llevara a salvarte-

"_¡No! ¡No!" _Había logrado jugar con el futuro. Ahora Alice pensaba que iba con los Volturis para morir y había llevado a MI Bella para salvarme y demostrarme que ella estaba VIVA.

-No. Tengo que ir por ella…- susurre con la voz rota de dolor.

-¡Ey! Tu no vas a ningún lado, haz roto el tratado…- dijo Sam

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Y más mierda. Por instinto puse mis manos delante de mi fui retrocediendo hasta quedar con un pie fuera de la Push.

-Sam, por favor, debo ir por Bella, luego me matas-

-¡NO! ¡No la lastimaras mas!- gruño Jacob convulsionándose y en su lugar apareció una gran lobo color canela.

Eran licántropos. Por eso el olor. Isabella había estado con licántropos.

_¡Maldito mal nacido! No volverás a herir a Bella _pensó Jacob.

-Jacob, si me matas la lastimaras a ella…-

_Lo se, pero a como la cure de tu partida, la curare de tu muerte _

-Sam, por favor- roge alejándome de los cuatro lobos que me asechaban.

-El tratado es el tratado, Cullen. Debiste pensar antes las cosas.- dijo convirtiéndose instantáneamente.

-¡¡Por favor!!-

_Lo siento… _pensó Sam rugiendo.

No tenia caso correr, me alcanzarían. No tenia caso luchar, eran cinco contra uno. No tenia caso nada. No sabía si Alice podía verme en peligro y si así fuera probablemente este demasiado lejos como para salvarme.

Estaba perdido, muerto.

-Solo díganle que lo siento y que la amo, por favor- dije.

_Si es que regresa _gruño Black.

-¡Ella regresara!- grite mas para convencerme a mi que a el.

Un gruñido del líder hizo que la manada se pusiera posición en atacar. Jacob se abalanzo contra mí, tirándome contra el piso. Podía sentir mi piel siendo arrancada, aruñada, de todo.

Mis ojos daban vueltas. No veía nada que el rostro de mi Bella, el de Esme, Carlisle, mis padres biológicos, el rostro crispado de Bella al decirle que no la quería, recordé todo.

-Te amo, Isabella- dije con mi último aliento lejos de ella.

_**FIN. **_

Hola.

Me presento de nuevo con un one- shoot algo triste y raro. Que horror que Edward muera. ¡Ugh! Me odio de solo pensarlo (y escribirlo).

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero comentarios por favor! **REVIEWS!**

Las amo.

-*-Estrella fugaz al crepúsculo-*-


End file.
